


Best Fit

by killaidanturner



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Camping, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fill, they're really dumb tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killaidanturner/pseuds/killaidanturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Aidan to go camping. </p><p>“You camp like a teenage girl going to Coachella for the first time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigami714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/gifts).



> this is a prompt fill for the lovely shinigami714 who asked for "aidean + camping", I was given free reign with anything after this so I hope it is to your liking and I didn't budge it up too bad

Dean remembers being in physics class where he learned the term ‘best fit line’. Its when a straight line passes as near to as many of the points as possible. By drawing such a line, we are attempting to minimize errors in the measurements. His teacher also said that experiments don’t always produce results in one clear image, so you need to make a choice. Cut your losses or try again.

 

This is his second try.

 

The first one wasn’t so obvious he supposes. Or perhaps it was normal in Aidan’s life to sleep on his friend’s couches. Dean just thinks that maybe said friend shouldn’t fall asleep on the host and force them to sleep on the couch as well. 

 

He had been trying for weeks to think of something to say to Aidan, to ask him if all of the casual touches meant anything to him or if that’s just the way that he was, leaving pieces of himself with everyone else. He just wants an answer, or wants it to stop. What he really wants is to be the only one that Aidan leaves parts of himself with.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Aids, what are you up to on the long weekend?” Dean walks into Aidan’s trailer. Which is in the same state that it always seems to be in, chaos. There are take out containers on the small table by the couch, clothes scattered all around the small living space. He wondered how Aidan got so much in here when they had their houses down by the beach.

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Thought I would watch a documentary, maybe do some laundry. All my clothes seem to be on the floor at the moment.” Aidan looks around his trailer at the disarray.

 

“That’s nothing new, even when they are clean.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Sorry. Why don’t you come camping with me this weekend?” Dean hopes that he pulls off the kiwi-casual when he asks it.

 

Aidan groans at the suggestion.

 

“I’m not talking about in the woods. I’m talking about New Zealand beaches, away from the city where you can actually see shit in the sky.”

 

“Will there be alcohol involved?”

 

“When isn’t there?”

 

“Alright, fine. My laundry can wait.”

 

“You weren’t going to do it anyways.” Dean says as Aidan throws a dirty shirt at him.

 

* * *

 

“You camp like a teenage girl going to Coachella for the first time.” Dean takes in Aidan’s inventory which consists of an exuberant amount of wine.

 

Aidan pulls a bottle of wine to his chest, “I’m offended mate. I will have you know that I would handle Coachella very well.”

 

“No you wouldn’t. You’re into glamping.”

 

“I just feel like I should have access to wine, I hardly call that glamping.”

 

“And electricity, and a shower, ok maybe not the shower part, and a bed, pillows, a mini bar. Would you like me to go on?” Dean is listing off Aidan’s complaints on his fingers.

 

“I already said I would go camping, you don’t have to drag me through the dirt as well.”

 

“I just want to show you New Zealand, and I mean really show you.”

 

* * *

 

Aidan doesn’t say he needs the wine for courage, he doesn’t say that it’s going to help him being trapped with Dean along New Zealand’s coastline. He doesn’t say that he doesn’t know how to handle the space between them or how to close the gap. That he is bringing it along to help him say the soft things he can’t say, the things that he thinks can’t be said in the light of day.

 

* * *

 

The beach is beautiful and the grains of sand slip between Aidan’s toes. It’s all fun and breathtaking until he has to set up his tent.

 

He loses the directions, ok he threw them away. He puts it up inside out at first. Then when he goes to redo it he snaps one of the rods in half.

 

“Just stay in my tent, it's big enough for two people. I told you that you didn’t have to bring your own.” Dean laughs as he takes the rods out of Aidan’s hands.

 

“I don’t want to be of any trouble, it’s fine, I can,”

 

“Aids, you broke your tent. Just stay in mine. It’s fine.” Dean reassures him as he takes the broken pieces of the tent and puts them in the trunk of his car.

 

“Yeah, fine. It will all be fine,” Aidan mutters to himself before he shouts across the beach, “is it too early to start drinking?!”

 

* * *

 

They lose their sunglasses in the water as the waves crash against them. They don’t know why they thought it was a good idea to wear them when the waves were so high but it was either lose his sunglasses or lose his drink and Aidan went for his drink first and so did Dean.

 

They laugh as salt water gets in their mouths and the waves keep pushing them back closer to shore. Eventually they lose their styrofoam cups as well and Dean tries to say something about the state of the environment as Aidan tells him it’s impossible to get them back now that the ocean has claimed them.

 

When the sun starts to set they make it back to the shore with wet hair and smiles. Their skin is warm and sun kissed and Dean swears Aidan has a few more freckles under his cheeks now. He doesn’t risk pointing them out, how the brown contrasts against his olive skin, or how his eyelashes cast shadows across them.

 

They make a bonfire out on the sand, Aidan stops using cups and resorts to drinking wine straight from the bottle. They toss a blanket down by the fire and sit down, legs sprawled out but still not touching.

 

“Did you only bring Pinot Noir?” Dean asks as he takes the bottle from Aidan and drinks out of it.

 

“No, I brought another kind as well.”

 

“What kind?”

 

Aidan laughs before he can get the words out, “Deano Noir.”

 

“You’re completely smashed.” Dean laughs as he finishes off the bottle and goes to open another one.

 

“Of course I am. You and me, the beach, the night sky, this fire. No better time for me to get lit.” Aidan holds his hand out as Dean passes him the new bottle. Aidan takes a swig then clutches the bottle to his chest with a serious look on his face.

 

The fire casts a glow across his skin making his features look more angular and sharp.

 

“Do you believe that our choices, the ones we don’t make, break off and make a different universe?” Aidan says his words slowly, his drunken mind trying to catch up with what he is saying.

 

“What do you mean?” Dean’s voice is quiet.

 

“According to the multiverse theory, for every single choice that’s made, the universe splits off into other universes, where the same choice was made but the other way. For example, there’s a universe where I said no to this camping trip.”

 

Dean turns to look at Aidan, “that’s an odd thing to say. Did you want to say no?”

 

“No, no! Sorry if that came out awful. What I mean is like there's a universe out there where I said no. But there’s also one where we met differently as well.”

 

“How do you think we met in that one?” Dean is cautious, not knowing where Aidan is going with this conversation but also nervous of what the outcome might be.

 

“There’s one where we met when we were seven, and we’re on a playground and there’s talk about dinosaurs.” Aidan laughs as he brings the bottle of wine to his lips.

 

Dean laughs as well. “I’m sure I was correcting you then as well.”

 

“You always are. There’s another one as well where I’m a villain and you’re a superhero.”

 

“Are we talking like Batman vs Joker or,”

 

“Oh yeah, I think I would make a good Joker.” Aidan gives Dean his biggest grin and Dean laughs so hard he almost falls back onto the blanket.

 

Dean wants to ask Aidan if there's one where they’re in love, if there is one where Dean worked up the courage to say something to Aidan about this thing growing between them.

 

“What I’m saying is, I think for every me there is a you.” Aidan smiles at Dean, “we haven’t missed our chance - infinite possibilities or whatever,” Aidan takes another swig of wine, “- universes are inherently chaotic, and we belong together.” Aidan is grinning at Dean and Dean his holding his breath, waiting for this universe to shatter in front of him for this can’t be it. He can’t have Aidan sitting in front of him with liquor on his lips and his heart so open.

 

“Do you think we were going to miss our chance?” Dean asks quietly as he leans a little closer to Aidan.

 

“I think that if one of us didn’t say something soon that we could have.” He’s so close he can feel the heat from Aidan’s breath, sweet wine rolling off his tongue.

 

“Have you always known then?” He wonders if these are the things that keep Aidan up at night, if when he sees the light on in his trailer at 2:50am, if Aidan is busy crafting universes in his mind, busy thinking about what kind of life they could have together. The thought sends a shiver down Dean's spine.

 

Aidan lets out a small laugh and sets the wine bottle in the sand. “No, but God I fucking hoped. I knew there was something about you when I met you, maybe it was just another universe forming or what have you but I’ve been hoping that you would say something. I’ve been trying to flirt with you for ages.” Leave it to Aidan to try to lighten the mood.

 

“Is that what it is? It was hard to tell.” Dean smiles at him, his eyes shining bright as he looks at Aidan.

 

Every word Aidan says sinks through Dean’s pores, dripping into his brain.

 

“Oh come off it. I don’t sleep in anyone else's trailer but yours and I sure as hell don’t touch the back of anyone else's neck.” Aidan rests a hand on the back of Dean’s neck, his fingers lightly touching and working their way up to comb through Dean’s hair.

 

Dean takes the cue and leans in to kiss him. He presses their lips together and it’s like a fever sparks its way in him, searing its way through him as he deepens their kiss.

 

Perhaps in another life they were stars, they were Pollux and Castor making up the Gemini constellation. Dean thinks if that is the case then Aidan would be Pollux, the closest star to shine like the sun. Where one is raw like a beating heart and the other is filled with desire but they kiss like galaxies swirl on their tongues.

 

But they exist here in this one, now, and it calls to them.

 

Aidan pushes him back on the blanket, their legs intertwining. He has one hand in Dean’s hair and the other grazing the trim of his jeans, lightly touching his skin. Dean arches up into him wanting to feel more. Wanting all of Aidan’s warmth and everything he has to offer. His tongue tastes like wine and his lips like saltwater and Dean wants to drown in it.

 

Aidan pulls back, “I want you,” it's a fevered whisper lingering against his teeth.

 

Dean pulls Aidan back down to him, bites his bottom lip and swallows the taste of pomegranates from his tongue.

 

They move into the tent, their hands closing the distance between them. Knotted spines and crescent moon shapes against their skin. Kissing collar bones, kissing the hollow of throats, kissing salt slicked skin. Their mouths finally know the taste of each other’s name, loud and wanting. 

 

It's not frantic, it's something slower with heat entangled in it. They take their time learning parts of each other they haven't seen before. Aidan's hands are strong, his fingers calloused from work and Dean moans at the feel of his skin. 

 

In the morning they wake in a tangle of limbs, Aidan sprawled across Dean. Knees touching, fingers intertwined, and Dean thinks that these are their intersecting points for their best fit line.

 


End file.
